


A Hanging with Dragons

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [72]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Beheading, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Necrophilia, Snuff, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: After receiving a report on Idunn's powers in action, Kiran decides to execute her - and, just to be on the safe side, Ninian and Tiki as well since the two dragons were close to her.The three dragons are executed by hanging - pull-up for Idunn, and cutting their legs off for Ninian and Tiki. Idunn manages to survive hers - only for Madelyn to step in and finish her off, removing the Demon Dragon's head.The corpses of the three dragons are then subjected to some intense necrophilia.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	A Hanging with Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled, his set that goes with it is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/75440346  
> Madelyn is my OC

Phila watched in horror as the unknown invaders slaughtered her soldiers left and right on the ground below. The leader of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights didn’t know who the enemy forces were - but she knew that they were incredibly powerful. They had dragons - so many of them! - just murdering her footmen without any issues. In the distance, she could spot some green-haired girl, clad in white, who seemed to be the enemy commander. The girl had a bow in her hands - and with impeccable aim she was bringing down pegasi after pegasi of her forces. She watched many of her friends fall to the animals below - and there was nothing she could do to help them. Their foe was just too powerful to be stopped. In time, her pegasus, too, was shot down - and the blue-haired knight plummeted to the ground. Well, if this was how she was going to die… She at least would like to know why - so she glided over in the direction of the green-haired girl whose arrow had taken her out.

Getting off her pegasus, she ran over to the archer - and saw a woman in purple robes standing next to her. She tried to rush over to them - however, she was stopped by a manakete while pretty close to them. The dragon smacked her with its claws, tearing through her armor and throwing her off - but at least it seemed she had garnered the attention of the enemy commander, as the green-haired girl got over to her.  
“Who are you? Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking us?” At first, Phila had thought that the attackers were Plegians - but the leader’s outfit definitely didn’t look that way. So she asked the woman, even as the dragon’s claws began to tear into her flesh.  
“Oh, a portal leading here just opened back home - and as usual, father wanted to slaughter everyone on the other side. And, you know…” To Phila’s surprise, the girl pulled her dress to the side and inserted into her slit. “It’s also very hot to see you die.” Phila watched with disgust as the girl began to finger herself. How could anyone be such a monster? How depraved the girl was to get off on killing people?

As Phila wondered about that, the dragon holding her ripped into her body more - opening her chest and making her blood spray around. The pegasus commander looked down towards her gaping chest, seeing her ruined breasts and broken ribs - and even her rapidly-beating heart. Her body began to shiver out of control as claws tore into her chest again, tearing her upper half in two - the two halves of her upper body hanging from the dragon’s claws, still joining at her hips below. Phila watched the green-haired girl masturbate to the sight of her ruined body, her brain unable to make sense of what happened. What she died for, in the end? Just for the pleasure of that woman? She wondered that all the way until she died - the dragon’s claws firmly embedded in the two halves of her torso as well as the woman passed on.

Madelyn cried out in pleasure as Phila’s blood and flesh splattered onto her as the woman kicked around in the grasp of the dragon killing her. The sight was just soo incredibly hot… And the girl couldn’t help but imagine herself dying in a similar way, too. She came hard at her fantasy while continuing to watch Phila’s death - up until the dragon let go of her and the dead pegasus knight crashed into the ground in front of her. She heard some movement on the side and looked in that direction. While she was getting off here, the heroine she had to assist her had came close to her - not saying anything, just staying motionlessly beside her. The heroine was Idunn - the Demon Dragon of Elibe. Even if Madelyn had dealt with many heroes before, Idunn really made Madelyn feel uncomfortable. The woman was just so emotionless… She had not spoken out during the whole thing, just acknowledging the orders she was given. She never showed any agency of her own… And that just made Madelyn wary of her.

At the same time, Idunn turned out to be powerful beyond belief. The woman was able to create dragons in massive numbers to assist her - while also being able to turn into a very strong dragon herself. Because of their numbers, Idunn’s artificial War Dragons were almost unstoppable - this whole excursion here was little more than a slaughter. Having someone of this power on their side, as one of the heroes assisting her father, was such an empowering feeling…

With Phila’s armor being different than that of the other pegasi riders she had brought down, Madelyn was able to tell, that the woman was the commander of the enemy force. The way her foes had fallen into disarray as that happened all but confirmed that. Well, if the woman was this important… Drawing her Sol Katti, Madelyn easily cut through the woman’s head - it would be a nice proof of her victory, and just a fun gift to her father. They probably wouldn’t be able to take the woman’s entire corpse with them, though… But Madelyn still wanted to dishonor the woman some more. So, with a few slices of her sword, she chopped much of Phila’s pants into shreds. Reaching for the woman’s panties, she tore them off as well - leaving Phila’s ass and pussy uncovered. She was satisfied leaving her corpse like that. Once Madelyn’s group had left that position, the Ylissean peasants who had survived that battle through staying away came curious to the site. Then, they used Phila’s body to satisfy their urges - Phila’s pussy and ass receiving far more dicks there than she had taken while alive.

Aside from Phila, no enemies even got close to Madelyn - leaving the Askran princess a bit disappointed. Bringing the pegasi down with her bow was entertaining… But she’d also want to kill someone directly. However, that wouldn’t be the case. “Lady Madelyn! Our enemies have been routed out!” Another of her heroes eventually reported back to her, telling her that their job here was done. “Alright, let’s get back, then.” She replied, and in a few moments her forces began their retreat. However… What was going to happen to all the dragons Idunn has created? She looked at the gathered group - only to see that for the first time Idunn was doing something by herself. The shapeshifters returned to their human forms - and Madelyn had to admit, that there were quite a few good-looking women among them. Maybe she’d get to snuff one of them after they returned home?

While she wouldn’t exactly get to do that, she’d get to see them die - for, on Idunn’s orders, the war dragons suddenly all drove their dragonstones into their necks. Madelyn rushed over to them, just in time to see the many dragons bleed out from up-close - their magical weapons lodged firmly in their throats. She watched their bodies shiver for a few moments, before looking at the Dark Priestess. “Idunn? What’s the meaning of this?” She asked them woman firmly - and so, the white-haired woman turned to look at her, her staring at her with her emotionless red and green eyes. “They were… no longer of any use, your highness.” The woman replied without any tone to her voice, before leaving for the portal that would take her back to Askr. But Madelyn just couldn’t get that image out of her head - a line of incredibly powerful dragons, all commiting suicide at once because Idunn has ordered them to. They listened to her every order… Of course, her father also had this kind of authority - his heroes also had to obey everything he told them to do. But with heroes, there would always be some reaction out of them if he ordered them to kill themselves - be it happiness or fear, arousal or panic. Here, however, she hadn’t seen any of it… They all took the order without any hesitation, just dying as they were told to. That image stayed within her head as she headed home as well...

Reporting to her father on the results of her mission, Madelyn happily presented him with Phila’s head. Then, as her father worked his dick into the back of the pegasus knight’s throat, the green-haired girl recapped the whole mission to him - saying nothing but praise Idunn’s on usefulness as an asset in battle. However, she did also describe the situation that happened in the end - and that throughout the whole battle, the war dragons blindly obeyed every order Idunn gave them, and only hers. She did say that Idunn herself showed herself to be just obedient as her creations - and yet, Madelyn also admitted that she couldn’t help but feel afraid of her. 

As Kiran listened to his daughter’s words, he agreed with her. If the dragon woman ever decided to rebel against him, she could do incredible damage to his Askr before she’d be stopped. With her power of creation, she might just be able to rival his own summoning powers… Her being so obedient now could just be a facade, a way to make him drop his guard. And even if she genuinely was going to follow every order that she was given… There was still the matter of what had happened with the animal shapeshifters - all of them going feral one day. The dragons were spared from that back then, but Kiran knew that the dragons were prone to madness instead. If it happened to Idunn in the future, the consequences would be devastating. In the end, the dragon woman was just too powerful to be kept around safely - so Kiran decided to have her executed. Throughout that thought process he was still fucking Phila’s head - and once he made the decision, he came all over the dead pegasus face.

Before calling for the dragon’s public snuffing, however, Kiran made sure to find out, what heroes associated themselves with the woman. His research revealed that while Idunn wasn’t very responsive to their attempts, two other dragon women tried their best to work on breaking the Dark Priestess out of her emotionless shell. Tiki was delighted to find another Divine Dragon in this world - and the green-haired dragon was determined to help Idunn out. Even if Idunn’s soul had been broken thousands of years ago, Tiki still believed she could still help her out - she wasn’t going to give up on her fellow dragon. However, she was also certain she’d be more successful in doing this if she had another dragon helping her. One that came from the world of Elibe too, as she’d be able to bond with Idunn over that. Ninian was a bit reluctant at first, but the kind-hearted Ice Dragon still joined Tiki in her cause after she asked her. With her danced and talking to Idunn about how Elibe had been a few years before Idunn’s reawakening, Ninian had even grown more attached to the woman than Tiki did. Even if their actions had no effect on Idunn at all so far, Kiran decided that it’d be best to kill the two of them too - sentencing the three dragons to a public execution. Tiki and Ninian were both going to die because of their kindness.

Being called over to the castle’s main hall was never a good thing - Tiki understood that much. But once the summoner himself summoned her there, there was little she could do about it. Refusing would mean certain death… So she allowed herself to be led to it. On the way there, she had come across heroes leading Ninian to the main hall as well. The glances they’ve exchanged showed her that it was the Ninian that was helping her out with Idunn. A bit further in, a third group escorting Idunn also joined in - and Tiki couldn’t help but shake the feeling that it wasn’t a coincidence. But… There was nothing wrong with what they were doing, right? Why would their actions be an issue to Kiran?

Arriving in the main hall, Tiki saw a group of heroes waiting for them - most of them already with their dicks or pussies out. The implication was clear - she and the other two dragons were to serve them with their bodies. In her thousands of years, Tiki had quite her share of sexual experiences - her sexual drive still going strong even now, the woman taking pleasure in the carnal experiences of the mortals. If she had to do this, she could as well enjoy herself - hoping one of the heroes her could give her cunt a rough pounding that would satisfy her. The men around her let her go, and the green-haired woman ran eagerly into the crowd - removing her pink sash in. She also took her pink cloak off, letting it float away. However, before she get the chance to work on her corset, rough hands grabbed the front of it and ripped it off - freeing her big boobies. Eh, having her corset be ruined wasn’t ideal, but she’d live - the dragoness shaking her chest playfully to show off her naked, shapely tits. She enjoyed knowing that all the heroes’ gaze was on them. She was proud of their size, and took pleasure in people leering at them.

The heroes weren’t just looking at them, however - fairly quickly, strong hands took hold of them. The dragon girl moaned happily as she felt that - her gloved hands moving to reward the heroes who did that - one male, and one female. She stroked the man off with one hand, while with the other she found the girl’s slit. Sliding her fingers inside it, she was already able to feel how wet the girl’s slit was even through her glove - the girl she was fingering a pink-haired one she couldn’t recognize. It was one of the Soleil’s that worked at Kiran’s hangswomen - but the man granted her a day off, explaining that the gallows would soon be in use. She would have preferred to work on these girls herself, but was fine just having fun with them - happily groping one of Tiki’s titties and being pleasured by her.

However, like that, Tiki could only satisfy two heroes - looking at her chest wasn’t going to keep the others sated for too long. As the man’s precum leaked down his shaft and wet her other gloved hand, someone reached for the lower part of her corset. Ripping away a huge part of it, he uncovered the divine dragon’s divine cunt. Her outfit already showed off one side of her thighs - its high cut going as far up as past her hips - but now, the inner sides of them were shown off too, their meatiness and fullness uncovered fully. Past them was her slit - with droplets of her arousal already visible from her swollen pussy lips. Above them, across her abdomen, stretched a pink belt that kept her garter belts in place. She smiled seducingly at the man who did that, pushing her hips towards him. “Such strong hands! Show me how strong your dick is then, human.” The man needed no encouragement, but listening to her sultry voice made his cock twitch a bit - her words turning him on. He pushed in with as much force as he could muster, eager to prove the thousands-year-old dragon that he was a worthy sex partner. Tiki happily surrendered herself to the pleasure that came with that, the green-haired dragon servicing heroes with her body. The back flap of her dress was ripped away soon afterwards in the same way the frontal one was - granting people access to Tiki’s round butt and her tight anus as well. Soon after, she was on her fours, a man roughly taking her from behind doggy-style - the green-haired girl moaning happily as her breasts were sent swinging with each of his thrusts.

While Tiki turned out to be quite willing, the same couldn’t be said of the other two dragons. Idunn stared blankly at the hero in front of her. What did master want from her? To service them? What did that mean? Stuck in a temple for two thousand years, Idunn had no sexual experience at all - so she had no clue, what to do. Her inaction caused the heroes to grew fed up with her - until eventually they grabbed her robes in various spots. As they tugged on it, pulling it in various directions, the purple material her clothes were made of showed its weakness. Very quickly, it ripped in numerous spots - the two major tears appearing right above and right below her chest. Her dress ended up being torn into numerous long straps, with only a few parts of it surviving. Her breasts were quickly uncovered, their size able to rival Tiki’s - and just like with Tiki, fairly quickly they have been grabbed by greedy hands. The lower part of her robes was gone too - aside from a piece of it hanging down the right side of her abdomen, covering a little of her thigh. Her pussy was uncovered, as well as her thighs - which, just like her tits, could very well rival Tiki’s. The divine dragon and the demon dragon had much in common, at least in that matter - to the excitement of the heroes gathered around them. All that still remained of Idunn’s dress were her sleeves - and the part of her dress over her midsection, one held in place by a bit sturdier black sash. However, the relevant parts of her were shown - so Idunn got to keep her sash.

The purple-haired woman stayed emotionless while her body was exposed - no reaction at all as a hero kicked her legs apart and forced himself into her pussy from behind. She just passively let him thrust inside her, not making any sounds or moans except for the wet slaps of a dick ramming into her cunt, and the man’s balls slapping against her thighs. More heroes grabbed hold of her hands, using them to jerk off - but Idunn’s limp hands only helped them a little, still forcing the men to put all the effort into that. When it came to this, Idunn was little more than a fuckdoll - but one that was still warm and was not going cold anytime soon. Because of that, the men continued to use her, even with the lack of feedback from the dark priestess - subjecting to some rough dickings over the next few hours. Idunn didn’t react to that at all - just laying on her back on the ground and letting hero after hero force themselves on her cunt and her ass.

Ninian wasn’t too excited about their situation either. She was a dancer, true, but unlike most of the dancers in this world, she actually had a full-on dress as her outfit - instead of a skimpy top and a loincloth many of the other dancers preferred. She wanted to inspire people with the beauty of her dances, not excite them through suggestive moves and showing off her body. Still, her opinion didn’t matter in the end - she needed to show her tits and offer her pussy to the heroes just like the other two dragon girls. Her boobs were freed really quickly - two holes created in her dress at her chest that let them slip out from it. More tore through her long dress at the level of her waist - removing it and uncovering her long, shapely legs. Ninian blushed, her face completely red, as her pussy and breasts were both shown to all the heroes around her. That heavy blush persisted on as the first hero going to fuck her reached her. Fortunately, it was someone she knew, someone who had always been kind to her - the green-haired heiress to Caelin, Lyndis. What Ninian wasn’t expecting, however, was the huge dick springing up from above Lyn’s slit - a cock that she soon got to feel inside her.

She got lucky in that matter, at least - for Lyn made sure to pace it in a way that even the unexperienced dragon girl was able to feel good. Her pussy was able to adjust to the penetration, and soon enough Ninian found herself enjoying it. “T-thank you, Lyn…” She told her green-haired friend and Lyn just smiled back at her. “That’s what friends are for, right?” Hearing that, Ninian just nodded and smiled back. Soon after, she’d voice out her pleasure with quiet moans in response to Lyn’s louder orgasmic groans - all the way until she felt Lyn’s seed spill straight into her cunt. As her hot semen filled her up, Ninian came as well - her beautiful voice cracking with some more powerful moans.

After such a pleasant start, the following heroes weren’t as gentle with her - Ninian not having as much fun as she had with Lyn before. Still, she would at least admit that it wasn’t that bad - despite her initial reluctance, she was enjoying herself as well. Fairly quickly, she was bouncing on one’s cock while happily moaning in pleasure - riding a man cowgirl style near the spot where Idunn was splayed out. The ice dragon’s tight, mostly unused pussy proved to be quite good to fuck for the heroes using her as well - Ninian getting to take her fair share of dicks as well. 

For a time, the three dragons were happy to give themselves in to the desires of the heroes, with Tiki and Ninian enjoying themselves through many climaxes. Idunn’s body came a few times as well, the demon dragon very confused about the sensation. Her body was acting out of her control… And she didn’t like that. Still, the numbness that spread through her body whenever that happened wasn’t that bad… But not enough to make her actively seek it out, the woman not showing any initiative throughout the fuck session. Her huge tits had quite the popularity, but her other body parts did as well. Her tight, virgin anus took many a dick up itself - comparing favorably to Tiki’s more loose anal hole. Idunn’s feet got their share of attention as well. As the girl was usually barefoot, her soles were quite a bit dirty - both with soil and the blood that covered the ground of the Askran castle’s halls. Now, cum was also added in to the mix, her feet used to satisfy the male and female heroes who took pleasure in that. Her feet remained limp for that, only twitching a bit whenever her pussy received a particularly powerful thrust. That made them into perfect fuck toys - staying warm while completely moveable. The heroes could mold them to their liking - be it pressing their dicks against her fairly flat arches, rubbing her toes against the base of their dicks/their clits, or just inserting her feet up one’s pussy.

As it went on, Tiki would act more and more like the timeless slut she really was. Many times, She’d get on her knees, begging for more dicks while being roughly fucked from behind - taking one dick up her pussy and one up her stretched-out ass. She serviced the man with her tits, getting them covered with their spunk while giving out paizuris or sucking men off. She had swallowed more cum than during her stay in Askr before, happily slurping down on dick after dick and eating out the female heroes that came to her as well. Her gloved hands jerked off many cocks as well, their red fabric splattered with lots of cum. Seeing the attention Idunn’s feet were getting, she’d try to do the same with hers - but her boots prevented her from doing that successfully. All she could do with these was driving her heels against the cocks or into the willing pussies around her - so she did just that.

Ninian was nowhere near as proficient as Tiki was - the blue-haired dragon only servicing a few heroes at most. Her dress received more rips, both at the front and the back. The upper parts of her dress were removed to grant full access to her tits, and to the valley between them - with men using them for a few nice titfucks. Each of these flustered Ninian quite a bit, especially the way they sprayed their cum all over her face and breasts - but she knew she couldn’t refuse. Besides, it was quite fun bringing her breasts down around the shafts forced in between them… It was just the end result that she disliked. Her virgin pussy was now overflowing with cum of the heroes she had sex with - but still remained pleasantly tight. The girl’s amazing ass wasn’t spared either. Her dress already did it a favor, clinging to it in full and showing off it’s great size even when Ninian was clothed - with Ninian a bit self-concious about its size. The first stage of undressing Ninian left it still covered, if only barely - the remains of her dress still sticking to her huge buttcheeks. But that was quickly remedied by the heroes as well. Her large, shapely ass was now uncovered as well. The girl blushed a lot as it was revealed, but the throbbing erections of the men nearby told her they really enjoyed the sight. “Eeeek!” She’d scream out as her asshole was penetrated for the first time, a cock forced through her sphincter - the dicked heroes taking pleasure in burying their members deep into her divine ass. These penetrations hurt, and Ninian disliked them completely - wailing in pain whenever a hero would go on to fuck her ass. Some of them, however, weren’t as terrible to her. Seeing how much it hurt her, they’d pull out - and go for just rubbing their dicks in through the crack of her outstanding ass, letting it be squeezed by both halves of it. Her lower back took quite a few creampies like that as well - Ninian enjoying the way their spunk tickled her there whenever one came.

With the orgy continuing for hours, Tiki found herself hoping Kiran had decided they’d have to service the heroes every day - the divine dragon almost driven mad with sex. However, Kiran had different plans for them. As the girls were all basking in the afterglow of their respective climaxes, tired out after a few hours of service - the time had come for their execution. They had no strength to resist at all all as their cum-covered hands were bound behind their backs. Then, they were taken to the castle’s gallows, staggering as they walked with their muscles still not fully recovered. Idunn didn’t resist at all while a noose was put around her neck. She didn’t know, what this thing about her neck was, or why were her hands tied. But if the summoner wished this, she would accept it. She wasn’t bothered in the slightest by her effective nudity in front of so many people - just calmly looked at the crowd with an emotionless expression on her face

Tiki, however, wasn’t as accepting of it. The ancient dragon quickly realized what was going on - letting her brain recover from its lust-driven state. She struggled and kicked as she was taken up the stairs - but the threat of a sword held against her bare skin made her obey. She was still trying to resist as the noose was fastened around her thin neck - but in the end, it was put in place. But that didn’t mean she was done fighting. Her eyes seeked out the summoner, the millenia-old dragon screaming at him with anger and frustration. “Why are we to die? We’ve fought for you as you wanted… And we serviced your heroes well now, as well!” All Kiran gave her was a cruel smile in return. “Ah! You evil scum!” She called out towards him angrily - with as much of a moral high ground as standing naked, covered in cum and while wearing a noose she could still have.

Ninian was the last to get a noose around her neck. She had her fun during the orgy, but now, standing like that and showing her body off to everyone gathered… It made her just a little embarrassed. When the heroes fucked her, it was only a few of them at once, so she reasoned with herself that only a few of them could see her naked at any point. Now, however, everyone could see her - and see the cum leaking out of both her pussy and her ass, as well as the streaks on her mouth and tits. But her embarrassment wasn’t the main issue here. She didn’t want to die! She was scared of dying… And yet, as the noose was tightened around her neck, all she saw was people cheering for her fate - with no empathy for her at all. Why? Why were all of them so cruel? Weren’t her friends there, too? To Ninian’s shock, she could see the Lyn who was her first lover in the crowd - and her sight terrified her. The woman who was so kind to her before was just as excited to see her hang as the other heroes - her hand under her dress and stroking her cock to the sight of her naked body in the noose. Her heart faltered at the sight… Why? Why was even her friend looking forward to seeing her die?

With the dragon women all now set in the nooses, the time had come to put the ropes to work. However, Kiran decided he didn’t want to subject them to a traditional hanging. Instead… His executioner approached Tiki from the front. Then, with one quick slice, he cut through both of her legs - Tiki suddenly losing their support. Next, he quickly walked past Idunn and did the same for Ninian - cutting through the base of the woman’s rich thighs. Nothing but shock showed up on Tiki’s face as the green-haired dragon suddenly felt the pain in her legs - with that shock only growing stronger as she fell for a moment. Below her, her legs fell over, falling to the ground below and twitching randomly - her toes wiggling around within her boots as they did. With Ninian being a dancer, her legs were more trained - and so, their muscles relaxing just resulted in them toppling over with only a couple spasms. The worry she had on her face gave way to true panic as both she and Tiki took the fall that would lead them to their deaths.

As Tiki fell, fear fully took over her. No! This couldn’t be happening! She couldn’t die! Not now! And yet, the girl fell in the noose, the rope squeezing shut around her neck as it was forced to support the entire weight of her body. The shock of the fall, along with the pain of losing her legs, and the fresh pain in her neck, caused her pussy to clench - squeezing out the cum and her own love juices that were still stuck within it. She had lived so long! This couldn’t be her fate! And yet, the rope mercilessly squeezed her neck, reducing her windpipe to only a tight slit that barely let any air through. She wasn’t going to accept this! Even with her hands tied behind her back, and the stumps of her legs - that were still wearing much of her garter belts - the length of her cutoff legs away from the ground, the woman still began to struggle. Her body swung from side to side as she desperately tried to search for any support - her tits swinging around because of the movements of her chest. The stumps of her thighs uselessly kicked around - the woman’s delicious, thick thigh meat shown off to the people watching her hang, their shape only shown off by the remains of the woman’s preferred legwear. The movements of her legs also showed her pussy off to them - the results of her earlier debauchery still leaking out of her cunt.

The ice dragon fell as well, the rope crushing her neck as well. So, this was how she’d die… Ah, it hurt so much! Her neck hurt so much! And her legs did, too! She wasn’t expecting this was going to hurt this badly… Her mouth open in shock and trying to voice out a cry of pain that was reduced to just a wheeze with her neck properly constricted. Like with Tiki, the shock and the pain getting to her caused her body to act out of control, with some come squirting out of her slit and from between her amazing, bare buttocks. Her tits bounced up and down because of the fall, their bountiful flesh and fat jiggling because of her movements. This was really happening! She was going to die here! Tears began to flow from her eyes as the girl tried to reach for the ground with her legs, all in vain - her only success was stretching her thigh meat out and allowing more people to see how meaty her legs were. That also caused her ass to jiggle, the round, big halves of her ass both moving on their own. The girl’s body rotated in the noose, allowing the heroes to take a look at her butt before returning to normal. Ninian’s face quickly started to grow red because of the asphyxia - the girl’s lungs starting to burn with the lack of air. There was some of it still trickling in each time she tried to suck air in, but far too little for it to be enough. Her heart was beating rapidly, trying its best to distribute the oxygen across her body, but there just wasn’t enough of it - only making her lower chest hurt as she felt her heart was going to rip out of her chest. Her tears flowed down the sides of her face, the girl crying about how terrible a fate this was - while continuing to hang for the entertainment of the Askran heroes.

While the girls on the sides of Idunn lost her legs, the summoner had decided on a different fate for her - her execution was the main one of the day, after all. Her rope hadn’t been fixed to the beam above - it’d just work as a pulley. Its other end was dangling behind the heterochromic woman, easily accessible. All it took was just the executioner grabbing the rope, and then pulling on it with a lot of force - and suddenly, Idunn was lifted off the ground. W-what? She thought to herself as the ground suddenly went away from her - a look of utter confusion on her face. What was this? What was going on? The harsh gravity pulled her back down, making all of her weight rest upon her relatively frail neck - neck that was very quickly crushed. Her windpipe was squeezed shut, and her jugular veins have both been cut off - taking away Idunn’s ability to breathe, as well as the blood supply to her brain. Her knees buckled together, her legs twitching around before separating again as she tried to stretch them for the ground - and failed. She shook a little in her bonds, her wide hips swaying around and making her body go from side to side. As she was yanked up, her breasts began to bounce up and down - and once the vertical movement stopped, they still carried the momentum, going up and down for quite a while.

Any normal woman would have been strangling at this point, life quickly being choked out of her as the girl would succumb to asphyxia. Idunn, however, was no mere mortal. She was the Demon Dragon of Elibe - she wasn’t going to go down to some mere rope. The dragons who had created her made sure to make her very durable - and that included future-proofing her body against the lack of air as well. Even as she ran out of air in her lungs, her brain starting to starve for oxygen, that didn’t affect her at all. Their ancient magic would keep her alive through something like that - meaning all the hanging did to her was leaving Idunn completely confused. To both of her sides, she could see the other two dragons in a lot of pain, clearly getting closer and closer to dying. She, however, was unbothered by it in the slightest - her body just dangling around without any problems. She couldn’t breathe, yes, but her body worked perfectly fine. She directed her curious gaze at the ground below her, trying to reach for it again - this time, consciously. However, she was too high up - so her gaze went towards the gathered heroes. They were all watching the three of them so carefully… However, not many looked at her. She remained just as passive and motionless as she was before - and so, her hanging wasn’t as entertaining as the other two dragons. Idunn just lasted in that pose for a while - wondering, what was the purpose of this whole thing.

Tiki was just the opposite - the green-haired woman constantly struggling against her fate. Because her legs were cut off, her body was a bit lighter than an usual hanging victim - which should have led to a much longer hanging for her. However, her constant struggles did just the opposite - the green-haired dragon quickly burning through even her impressive endurance. She refused to accept defeat, she refused to acknowledge that she was going to die here - repeating the same moved over and over in attempts of breaking free. Her lungs burned - the bounces of her tits only causing her more pain inside her chest. Pain consumed her as the lack of oxygen in her brain began to shut parts of it off. It only strengthened the pain she was feeling - tears of pain forced out of her green eyes. Her face was twisted in pain - a sight that pretty much the entire audience enjoyed. She tried to struggle for as long as she could, but eventually she lost control over her body. It began to spasm, harder and harder - to the sounds of cheers from the audience. She could still make them out - and feel completely repulsed by them. She, a three-thousand year old dragon, one who only wanted to help humans… Was now killed in a public show, and these same humans were celebrating her death. She had only wondered if Marth was in the crowd as well… And if her old crush was just jerking it to the sight of her dying body too. Soon after, Tiki’s final relief would come - the girl’s body shutting down as death finally claimed her. Her eyes rolled up, her mouth opening up and letting out drool as her tongue slipped out of it. Her body shuddered for a while longer, her nipples going erect in her sticking-out tits as they’d go from side to side a few more times.

Ninian, on the other hand, didn’t struggle as much - and so, she was still very much conscious at that point. That would only mean the suffering would last longer for her - the pain of asphyxiation slowly spreading through her entire body. Her red eyes were still working - and so, she saw the agitation in the crowd watching them as Tiki’s life had ended. Her death turned them on even more - and now they wanted to work that excitement out.  
Kiran, too, was turned on by that sight - so he just nodded, allowing for the heroes to go and pleasure themselves with their bodies. In the meantime, he enjoyed himself by pounding into the tight slit of the Cyrkensia songstress, Layla - while his hands crushed her throat. The girl struggled against his hands, but it’d be no use - she would never sing out with her beautiful voice again. Or do anything else, for that matter - Layla’s wild flailing began to die down fairly soon. As the summoner began to deposit his creamy load inside the songstress’ little cunt, the woman shivered a final time on his cock, then faded away. He wasn’t alone in his fun there - his daughter was also joining him, squatting down nearby. She had her hands under her dress. One of them was fondling her tits, while with the other she was furiously masturbating. She didn’t expect her father to order for this execution - but she was very much enjoying it nonetheless.

Heroes flocked onto the stage - quickly putting their cocks to use on the three hanging women. The executioner holding Idunn lowered her a little, allowing for easy access to her cunt - access which was soon taken advantage of. Immediately, her pussy had been filled up with a rough dick - dick that ventured deep inside her. Her pussy was still pretty slick from the climaxes the demon dragon had had before. Even if the hanging was in no way dangerous to her, it still caused her pussy to spasm quite a bit around the shaft penetrating it - the woman now remarkably tight. Her thighs were pushed apart, her legs slapping against the stumps of the other two dragon girls - but in the end, Idunn wasn’t moved by that in the slightest. She just stared blankly at the hero after hero fucking her, no reaction at all even as her pussy was fucked into yet another climax.

She didn’t even flinch as a female hero approached her. She had taken a few futa dicks during the orgy before - and women with cocks were never a surprise to her in the first place. However, this woman lacked a cock between her legs - she just eagerly rubbed her slit while standing in front of her. It was Lilina, the blue-haired heiress to Ostia happy that it was finally her turn. This woman… She had never hated anyone in her life before she had met her. But she… She was responsible for everything! If only she had not been found by king Zephiel, the man would not have started his campaign across all of Elibe - and then, her father would still be alive! Not to mention all the people of Lycia and other countries who had been killed because of that! Even meeting her father’s younger version in this world hadn’t fully cured her pain. Now, she’d get to repay the woman for all the suffering she had caused! However… Lilina lacked the tool to punish the woman in the way so many other heroes had herself. She could have probably used some magic to have herself grew a dick just for that purpose, but she settled on a different idea. Instead, she had took one of her dildos with her. Now that it was her time to use it, she immediately thrust it into Idunn’s cunt. She forced it in and out of it a few times, covering it in Idunn’s come to lubricate it. Then, she began fucking the woman with it roughly - pumping her hand forwards and backwards and the dildo with it. She put as much strength into her pushes as she had, eager to make the woman suffer - disappointed by the woman’s lack of reaction to what she was doing. But even despite that disappointment, Lilina was still turned on - she finally got to hurt the woman she hated!

Even pushing the dildo all the way inside Idunn - something Lilina had to prepare her pussy for for a long time - failed to garner any reaction from the woman. That caused the girl to realize, that this was not going to work. Well, maybe she could hurt her in some other way? With one hand, she still kept the dildo inside Idunn - and with the other, she grasped the dragon’s clit. Then, she proceeded to furiously tug and pull and pinch it, hoping that it would cause Idunn so pain - but to no avail. It seemed she’d not succeed in hurting the woman like this… A bit discouraged, Lilina let go of Idunn’s clit. Then, she smiled again - if Idunn wasn’t going to cooperate with her, she could at least get off herself. She directed that hand towards her pussy, and began fingering herself - while still taking great pleasure in inserting her dildo into Idunn’s slit. As she did that, she got one final idea - what if she heated the dildo up? Calling upon fire magic with the hand that was holding the dildo, she quickly caused it to warm up - up until the smell of burnt flesh would fill her nostrils. But even as Idunn’s inner walls got burnt, the woman didn’t react at all - just watching Lilina curiously and feeling a slight discomfort in her pussy. Still, that smell and the knowledge what it really meant turned Lilina on even more - and the Ostian princess came soon afterwards. Then, she retracted her dildo - and backed away, allowing for others to have their turn with Idunn. Had idunn been enjoying herself before, the burns on her inner walls would have reduced that enjoyment now - but as she didn’t, that was not the case. It didn’t interfere with the cocks fucking her at all - only letting them feel a pleasant warmth inside her damp cunt while fucking her.

Tiki’s lifeless body got a lot of attention, as it was what spurred the heroes to got to them in the first place. A hero would fuck her pussy from the front, while another did the same for her ass from behind - pounding the dead dragon’s holes with a lot of force. Her leg stumps were still squirting blood, prompting heroes to stab their fingers into the wounds and rub them against her bare flesh. Her slack face was too high to be used, but just looking at it was enough to get men hard and women wet. Her huge tits were roughed up by the heroes’ hands, her erect nipples not going down no matter how many fingers rubbed against them. Even if Tiki herself was dead, her body still had the instincts of a slut she had exhibited before the hanging. Because of that, even with the woman dead, her pussy was still clenching hard on the cocks that filled it. Her clit was also very erect as well, and many curious hands would rub against it - leading to more spasms from the divine dragon’s pussy. These clenches led to their natural conclusion - with more of Tiki’s love juices squirting out of her dead cunt as she came, her body shaking in a post-mortem climax. The shudders that sent through her body caused her tongue to lull forther out of her mouth, her eyes rolling around a little in their sockets - but keeping the dying ahegao that spurred people to fuck her.

Ninian was the only one that reacted to the heroes approaching her. Her snatch was stuffed full of dick very quickly. However, unlike before, now her body was in a lot of pain brought out by the lack of air. Because of that, there was no pleasure as her slit was penetrated. No, all it brought was more pain for her - and more pleasure for the heroes fucking her. More tears ran free out of her eyes with each new dick she had to take - the girl looking on in shock as the thrusts reverberated across her entire body. She kicked out freely in agony as that happened, only rubbing her thighs along the hips of the people fucking her. Their fucking took away the strength that the woman had been conserving - each fuck session pushing her closer and closer to strangling dead. Parts of her brain began to die while stuck on the dicks, her cognitive functions starting to fade away. Still, despite that, she could recognize the next person that came to fuck her. It was the same Lyn that had taken her virginity earlier that day - the Sacae cock as erect as back then. Did Lyn come to help her? S-save me, Lyn... She thought to herself while looking straight at the woman with her red, tear-filled eyes, a pleading look on the face that was red because of the strangulation. However, Lyn wasn’t there to do that - she just wanted another fuck with her dying friend. She grabbed Ninian’s ass while shoving her dick deep inside her, driving Ninian a bit higher up - and giving her at least a bit of support. For a moment, her neck wasn’t as constricted - and in that instant she instinctively sucked in as much air as she could. Even if momentarily it’d ease her suffering - it’d only prolong it in the end.

The air that flowed into her lungs was quickly distributed across her body. Her brain regained some of its clarity - only driving it in, how terrible her situation was. To her right, she could see Tiki’s dead corpse. The divine dragon was truly dead now - meaning that same fate awaited her. No one would come and save them, the summoner was not going to show them any mercy. She... She didn’t want to die! No! Noooo! She jumped up a bit higher on Lyn’s dick, sucking another breath of air in - sentencing herself to more painful seconds in the noose. The air she got now oxidized her cells a little - dulling the pain burning across her entire body. It was still there, however - and as she fell back onto Lyn’s erection, it hit her back in full force. Her slit squeezed Lyn’s dick hard, managing to milk out a climax out of her green-haired friend much quicker than before. “Father Sky… You’re really tight now, Ninian!” Lyn called out as her cock began to cum inside Ninian - the woman pulling out soon after. Lyn… Pleaseeeee! Ninian begged her, but Lyndis let her drop again - the harsh rope squeezing her neck as shut as before. 

She watched the woman walk away for as long as she could - before the pain clouded her vision again. Her eyes become unfocused, coming back to the center of her head and looking at some point in front of her. Another hero penetrated her from behind, his intrusion coupled with the stronger pain she was feeling causing her to piss herself - a streak of golden liquid leaving her slit. She lost control of her body not too long afterwards - the stumps of her legs kicking out a few final times while throwing more of her blood around. She shuddered for a bit longer, then succumbed to the noose - her body going limp against the man currently pounding her tight slit. As with Lyn before, her pussy still worked hard to get a climax out of him - her womb taking another creampie even as the dragon girl died. Her left eye rolled shut, but her right one was still open - a blank, dead stare looking out of it.

The heroes would fuck the two dead and one living dragon for some more time, but eventually that came to an end. Now, the bodies were left alone again - making it clear that Idunn was still alive.  
“Father? May I have a go at killing her?” Madelyn asked Kiran while getting up, stretching a little after her masturbatory session and brandishing the Sol Katti. Her mother’s sword could hurt dragons, especially the ones from Elibe - so she thought she’d have more luck with it than the heroes did. It was also her fault that this execution was taking place at all - as she doubted it’d have happened without her report. And, of course, there was one more reason, more important to her than the others - the thought of killing Idunn just turned her on.  
Her father was still fucking Layla’s corpse - this time, pounding her ass. However, he was already getting tired of the songstress. He had no issues letting his girl take a shot at finishing the demon dragon off - and was quite curious, how his daughter would go about it. “Go ahead. If you succeed, just bring me her corpse - I want to use her myself now.” He commanded, and Madelyn nodded with a smile. “Sure! Thanks, Dad!” She replied happily, before dashing towards the gallows - the frontal flap of her dress fluttering as she ran, the girl flashing her pussy at a couple heroes she passed on the way.

Idunn eyed the green-haired girl that had approach her curiously. It was her commander from before. She could sense power within the sword the girl had held… A power she hadn’t felt for two thousand years. This… This was something that could really hurt her! Even if the Sol Katti wasn’t one of the legendary weapons of Elibe, it’s power still resembled that of these weapons. These were created to make her kind suffer - and seeing it awakened a deep sense of dread within Idunn.  
“Lower her for me a little, alright?” Madelyn asked while climbing the steps to the gallows, quickly getting behind Idunn. The purple-haired woman sensed the deadly sword getting closer to her, and she began to struggle in her bonds a bit - tasting fear for the first time in her life. The other two dragons who were with her were dead… Did that mean she was to die as well?

Going towards Idunn, Madelyn happily buried her face in between the woman’s great titties. She suspected they’d be this big during their mission before, but the woman’s robes successfully concealed their size. Now, there was nothing stopping her from indulging herself with then, though - and so, Madelyn just pressed her face against them. With one hand, she groped them - squeezing the one she currently using her mouth on. She’d switch between the two as she sucked on Idunn’s boobies, licking them and delivering quick kisses to them. With her hand, she’d squeeze their great flesh, from time to time running her fingers over the dragon’s nipples. Her other hand was still holding her sword - so she rubbed it against Idunn’s skin, enjoying the panicked shivers that it caused in Idunn’s body.

After a while, Madelyn had enough of playing with Idunn’s titties. It was now time to check if her sword really could hurt the woman. She thought for a moment about the best way to do it. With how great the girl’s tits were, it had to involve them somehow… But destroying them seemed wrong, they were just too beautiful. However… What if she splashed them with Idunn’s own blood? Going behind the woman, the girl in white grabbed one of Idunn’s arms and used it to pull her towards her. As she did, a cruel smile appeared on her lips - and her face was flushed with excitement. She always got a little wet before each kill… But this kill was special - and it wasn’t only because the girl already turned on by her earlier fun with Idunn’s tits. She adjusted her blade’s angle for a moment - and then, when she was sure it was correct, drove her blade forwards. Pushing it through the woman’s long, purple hair, it went right through Idunn’s skin and into back, going in between her shoulder blades. The sword cut through the dragon’s flesh as if it was nothing, slicing through her spine on the way, and traveling quickly through Idunn’s chest - before emerging from her body at the front , at the level of the top of the dragon’s breasts.

Idunn wanted to scream in pain as the blade entered her body. She had never experienced pain like this before… Her skin gave way to the terrible weapon as it entered her body - it’s anti-dragon properties quickly getting to work. Her wounds burned with a terrible fire, making it hurt much worse than a normal stab like that would feel. It was as if her flesh itself was coming apart after coming with contact with the blade. The blade nicked one of Idunn’s lungs on the way through, flooding the air-pumping organ with blood. Even if no air could get in as the noose was still squeezing her neck shut, that blood get into her esophagus - and Idunn coughed it out with a pained wheeze. She began thrashing in pain in the rope, for the first time showing any reaction - her face turning into one of shock, her eyes bulging in their sockets as she suffered through the pain. Her titties began swinging around again, the blood from the sword dripping onto them - a trail of blood flowing down the valley of her tits as well.

Madelyn enjoyed seeing the woman shudder in front of her. Her sword worked! She was really going to kill her! A huge grin on her face appeared at that realisation - ooh, she was just so excited! “Just a little lower, please!” She asked the executioner before taking a step forward - and pressing one of her tits against Idunn’s hair and back from behind, even through her dress. Then, she wrapped her hands around Idunn’s hanging, spasming body - pulling her into an embrace. For a few moments, she let herself feel these shivers, enjoying the way Idunn’s butt rubbed against her thigh. One of her hands - the one holding the sword - was holding Idunn close to her by her shoulder. The other grabbed onto Idunn’s tit again, this time from behind - Madelyn starting to fondle it again. Ah, the flesh of her huge tits felt so good in her hand! She gave it a few rough squeezes, enjoying the way her skin and flesh tensed back against her fingers - and pooling through them in a few spots. Still holding on to Idunn’s body, she decided she needed a way to make use of her excitement. Her father wanted Idunn’s body to fuck… But surely he wouldn’t mind if she got herself a toy to enjoy as well. There was only one good candidate for it - Idunn’s head. Moving the hand holding on to Idunn’s shoulder a bit to the side, and leaning forwards a bit to see if she was aiming her sword properly, Madelyn then began cutting through Idunn’s neck.

It was a quick slice, little more than to just open up Idunn’s neck - but the effect it had on her was incredible. Her body began spasming again, harder than before this time. Now, it wasn’t just Idunn’s chest that was burning with the dragonslaying magic - her neck was as well. The dragon began to cry in pain, tears escaping from the corners from her eyes and running down her cheeks. It quickly took away everything that made Idunn Idunn. Her self had been destroyed like that once before, but this time there would be no new body for her to inhibit, no ancient magic poured into her to keep her alive and mold her into the perfect anti-human weapon. Instead, her soul was rapidly torn apart by the spirits within the blade - Idunn quickly fading away into nothingness with just her throat being slit. Her body would spasm for some longer, but it was now just an empty shell - without even a broken soul within it. Her body jumped and twitched in the noose, Madelyn enjoying the way it felt against her body. Her long legs kicked out, slamming against Madelyn’s a few times, her bare, perfect feet swinging around, her toes twitching in the air. Madelyn enjoyed the kicks she could feel. All she did to react to Idunn’s death was just grabbing harder onto Idunn’s boob - squeezing her nipple between the bases of two of her fingers - and cutting through her neck just a liiittle deeper. At that point, everything showed that Idunn was dead - including her expression. Her eyes - both the red and green one - were both rolled up, and her mouth was open, her tongue out of it along with some drool. The pointy-eared woman fell to Madelyn’s sword - and the girl couldn’t be any happier about it.

As Idunn’s body stopped moving, Madelyn took a step back. Just cutting the head away was fun, but pretty stale - and she could easily do it in a more enjoyable way now. “Bring her up!” She ordered, and watched as Idunn’s corpse was lifted in the air again. The vertical movements to her face caused her eyes to move around - the eyelid of her red eye slipping down and almost closing it, while the eyeball of her green eye rotated so that it was looking forwards again. “A bit higher up!” Madelyn commanded - until finally, Idunn’s ass was at the level of her face. Going forward again, she pressed her face against it for a moment - enjoying the feeling of pressing her cheeks against the soft flesh of Idunn’s butt. Then, she grabbed the woman’s thighs from behind, holding hard onto them. Taking a few steps forward, Madelyn jumped off the gallows - with the dragon’s legs still in her arms. She fell for just a little, adding her body weight to that of Idunn’s - and delivering a strong yank downwards to the dark priestess’s corpse. It was more than enough to rip her head off - the cut she had created before turning into a full tear as Idunn’s head remained in the noose while Madelyn crashed to the ground with the rest of Idunn’s corpse.

“You two - take this to my father.” Madelyn commanded the two heroes she landed the closest to, and watched them take Idunn’s corpse back to where Kiran was. She herself would follow soon after… But first, she got back to the gallows. The executioner lowered Idunn’s head to a satisfying level again - and Madelyn was able to simply take it out of the rope. A part of her spine was still sticking out of the stump of her neck - and Madelyn poked it curiously. The stimulation to the woman’s spine caused a small nerve signal to be transferred up to Idunn’s head - her other eye rolling almost shut as her muscles contracted because of it. Madelyn noticed it and smiled while just holding Idunn’s head happily in her arms. Then, she pulled the head closer to her mouth and placed a kiss on Idunn’s dead lips - before returning to the part of the hall reserved for her and her father.

Seeing Idunn’s body be brought down, the other two dead dragons have been cut down as well, the ropes removed from their necks and their arms freed from their bindings. But their ordeal was far from over - both Tiki and Ninian’s corpses quickly started being used as fucktoys. Both of them were spread out on the ground relatively close to one another, but far enough for people to be able to fully encircle either of them. By doing so, they maximized the amount of people that could make use of their corpses simultaneously - as a huge number of the gathered heroes wanted to get off using their corpses again. Their legs were set down in yet different spots, Tiki’s high-heeled boots and Ninian’s shoes both removed to grant access to their soft feet. The thousand of years of Tiki’s life in no way hurt their beauty - if anything, it only enhanced it. Her soles were a bit roughened up, having a quality to them that any other feet wouldn’t because of their age. However, they only carried a few wrinkles - her eternal youth applying to them as well. The heels she wore made her skin tougher - all these joining together for a pair of really unique feet. Feet that were soon used for quite a number of footjobs - as well as inserted into a few pussies. Ninian’s feet were just the opposite in texture - while Tiki’s were rough and firm, the ice dragon’s were soft and delicate. Touching them, one would feel as if pressing against soft velvet - with the dicks rubbed against it basically submerging into the soft skin of the girl’s soles and heels. Her cute, trained toes were now motionless - but they could still pleasantly rub against one’s balls or be dragged across one’s pussy walls. When pressed together, Ninian’s feet formed an onahole as soft as any pussy. Both girl’s feet had heroes who preferred them, the two pair used equally - the rest of her legs just ignored until the time would come to cut them up for their delicious meat.

Tiki was laid out with the stumps of her legs spread, the woman’s corpse still wearing her garter belts. Since her corpse had been hanging for a while, it already got to stiffen a bit - making it a little harder to fuck her properly. Her pussy was still tight, but her inner walls were more rigid - so more force was necessary to bring one’s cock inside her. Same went for her ass - but it, combined with her tightness made it almost impossible to fuck for any decently-sized cock. Of course, her slit and ass weren’t the only usable parts. Her hands - that were still wearing her gloves - were used to stroke some dicks, and finger some damp pussies. It required the first man to apply some force to pull her fingers open, and the following ones to adjust her grip to their cocks, but once they did, they were able to get incredible handjobs from the divine dragon. Using her hands as masturbatory tools was also pleasing for the female heroes - the fabric of her gloves rubbing against the insides of their pussies in a very satisfying way. Her stiff tits were tried out for a few boobjobs, but they weren’t very flexible anymore - so they have been mostly left alone, aside from behind showered in cum. Above them was her neck - the rope marks clearly visible in it. Past them was her dead face. The redness of asphyxia had faded away, her skin back to its usual color - and starting to get a little pale. Her eyes were still rolled up, but the fall she took as she was cut down caused them to rotate slightly, with more of her irises visible now. Her mouth was fucked a few times, but it turned out to be too stiff to use properly. Her neck had been crushed in full, making it impossible to shove one’s cock deep into her throat. Because of that, the men tried something else. Closing her mouth into as small a hole as they could, they’d take turns trying to cum right into the small opening they’ve created - her face splattered with countless creampies because of that. Her long, green ponytail was also given some attention, used for a few hairjobs - with cum from these going both onto her hair and onto her face.

Ninian’s body was still soft when she was brought down - leading to the heroes having an easier time using her to service them. Her tight, before-this-day virgin pussy still was very tight - and so, it took many climaxes inside itself as it slowly cooled down. Her tight asshole was still flexible enough to take cocks inside it - and now Ninian couldn’t complain about how much it hurt. Fresh cum quickly began leaking out of it - a sign that her ass was still very usable and very enjoyable to fuck. The stumps of her legs were directed upwards - showing off the dead dancer’s great ass some more. It also allowed for a cock to be stuck between them - allowing for thighjobs using Ninian’s plumptious thighs. Her ample breasts were also used - and unlike Tiki’s, were still soft enough to allow for proper titjobs. That led to them being covered in cum as - far more of it than Tiki’s. Her hands weren’t as exciting to use as Tiki’s, so they just laid down for the most part - only used whenever a hero needed to cum and couldn’t wait for a more satisfying alternative. Her lifeless face showed nothing of her gentle character now - just one empty eye starting out into the nothingness, and the other one halfway closed. Her neck showed the same rope marks that Tiki’s did, and just like with Tiki her throat was too tight to use. The men who tried had forced her lulled out tongue back into her face. Then, since it was deemed to shallow to fuck, the female heroes claimed it as theirs - Ninian’s mouth closed and with many pussies rubbing themselves to a climax against it. Her face had also been splattered with some cum - but it didn’t have the aim competition Tiki had for hers, so it was less of it - and in turn it had received more girlcum.

Just like Kiran and then Madelyn had ordered, the demon dragon’s corpse was brought to the summoner. Picking it up, Kiran wasted no time thrusting into her from behind - pulling her up into a standing position and fucking her fiercely from the start. Her final dying spasms were still going off inside her cunt, making thrusting into her a pleasurable experience right away. The feeling of slapping his balls against her fine ass, and the way her body twisted as he fucked him, only helped with that. Because of the force he was putting into his thrusts, her heavy tits were sent swinging around - and the inertia caused more blood to come out of the wound in between them. It dripped down her chest, some of it soaking into what still remained of her robes while the rest fell to the ground. It wasn’t the only part of her leaking blood, though - her neck stump was still squirting some of it out with each of his thrusts. Kiran enjoyed the small fountain of blood he was creating, just continuing to roughly fuck the headless corpse.

Madelyn settled herself on the ground in front of him, Idunn’s head steady in her hands. Sitting down, the girl spread her meaty thighs, and pulled the front of her dress up - trying to push Idunn’s head against it. However, because of the dragon girl’s long hair, it was just not going to fit underneath it. So, instead of that, she quickly took her dress off - exposing herself to all the gathered heroes and her father. Her distaste for underwear - she lacked both a bra and panties - was clearly shown off to all, but she didn’t mind at all. Instead, she just happily sat down - and pushed Idunn’s head into her aching slit. Killing the woman made her so wet! And so, she pushed Idunn’s lips against her pussy - rubbing her open mouth against her wetness. Her tongue was hanging free from her mouth, rubbing against a part of Madelyn’s labia - while her lips pressed hard against Madelyn’s. The Askran princess proceeded to buck her hips against the head while holding it with place with one hand - quickly starting to moan as her arousal began getting the best out of her. With her other hand, she proceeded to fondle her own tit - the extra stimulation letting her cum very quickly. She let out an unintelligible moan as she came, her body shaking heavily in her climax - her legs twitching in pleasure as she squirted her come all over Idunn’s head. The blush on her cheeks deepened as she came, her mouth opening out to voice her pleasure - the expression which persisted as Madelyn rode out her climax.

Kiran watched Madelyn’s actions from above while continuing to pound Idunn’s snatch. It was the first time he had seen his daughter in action - and the first time he had seen her naked, as well. While the girl had told him many times of the multiple times she had fun killing some girls or being killed herself, it had not fully registered within his mind up until this moment. Now, however, he had seen her skilfully murder a dangerous hero while still having a lot of fun - and more importantly, masturbate with her head right afterwards. He tried to shield himself from that knowledge, but the facts were that his daughter was just as perverted as he was. That realization caused him to think - maybe it was time he stopped thinking of her as just his daughter, and considered her for all her womanly assets? She had quite the amazing legs, and her tits were pretty big, too… It was high time he began thinking of her as one of his heroines as well - one that would enjoy being snuffed a lot and come back after dying to tell him about it. As he began to accept that, his cock twitched inside Idunn’s pussy - blowing his load up it and into the woman’s womb.

Father and daughter continued to have fun with Idunn’s body for some more time. Kiran’s cock had entered the stump of Idunn’s neck - the man happy to fuck a hole untouched by others yet. He’d also enjoyed fucking Idunn’s head as his daughter handed it over to him for a while - Madelyn keeping herself satisfied in the meantime by scissoring with Idunn’s corpse, rubbing their pussies together. By the time she came, her father was back to fuck Idunn’s corpse again - this time, fucking the hole Madelyn had opened up while stabbing Idunn in the back. He inserted his cock the same way her sword ventured in, sticking it into the dark priestess’s chest. Her flesh hugged his cock tight, stretching only enough to allow him to insert his cock. His dick travelled through her ribcage, burying itself all the way inside it. Kiran quickly proceeded to fuck this unusual hole, enjoying it even more than he did Idunn’s neck stump. After some time he came, his semen shooting inside her - and some of it coming out of the wound between her tits as well.

The necrophiliac orgy continued for some more time - but eventually, no one was willing to fuck Tiki and Ninian’s corpses. Kiran, too, eventually got tired of Idunn - and so did Madelyn. As the corpses laid unused, Kiran ordered for them to be carried off to the castle’s kitchens. There, the three corpses would be turned into some scrumptious dragon meals. All three had bodies that carried plenty of delicious meat with them - so they would make for quite a feast. With them being dragons, he expected they’d taste even better than human women - or at least, that they’d taste differently. Madelyn, too, was looking forward to how different was the meat between the three tribes of dragons that the dead women represented - her mouth watering just thinking of their potential taste. Madelyn came out of the execution with a new toy for herself as well - her father allowed her to keep Idunn’s head. She’d use it as a sex toy in her room - and when it was unused, mount it on her wall among a few other similar trophies she had claimed.


End file.
